


𝑴𝒊𝒔𝒔 𝑨𝒎𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒏𝒂 & 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑯𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌 𝑷𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆𝒔𝒔

by Aesir_Wings



Series: 𝑻𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑼𝒏𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒆𝒔 [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Completely inspired by a taylor swift song, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hosie, M/M, Marriage Contract, Oblivious Dumbasses, Road Trips, Running Away, STREAM LOVER GUYS, Sexual Tension, hosie au, karaoke bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesir_Wings/pseuds/Aesir_Wings
Summary: In wich they run away together from responsibilities even though they hate each other."It's you and me, there's nothing like thisMiss Americana and The Heartbreak PrinceWe're so sad, we paint the town blueVoted most likely to run away with you"





	𝑴𝒊𝒔𝒔 𝑨𝒎𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒏𝒂 & 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑯𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌 𝑷𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆𝒔𝒔

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short story,and was inspired by Taylor Swift's song Miss Americana & The Heartbreak Prince,from her new album titled Lover.

# 𝑴𝒊𝒔𝒔 𝑨𝒎𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒏𝒂

While growing up,Josie realized that she would have great responsibilities when she'd make eighteen.Her father was one of those who reminded her vehemently of that.

She was the oldest daughter — and for exactly thirteen minutes,the only one —,and that meant carrying the burden that her twin sister luckily escaped from._The Merge_.

Alaric Saltzman was the sole founder of Saltzman Enterprises,a company who fabricated and sold weapons,mostly for hunting,and that was his ultimate proudest accomplishment.

A merge with the Mikaelson's had been what he'd always wanted,and his first born was the perfect chess piece in his gameboard.

So Josie played along,with her oh so eagerness to please and make others proud.

She'd listen to her father's business monologues and make clever remarks just to see that small satisfied glint in her father's blue eyes,he would take her to small board reunions,she'd pay more attention to the economics news on TV,she would read books about politics and philosophers instead of playing in the backyard with Lizzie.

If she'd have to be the perfect daughter her father wanted just to get a pat in her head, or a smile once in a while, she was okay with it.

Sometimes Lizzie would get mad and scream about how Josie was more of a robot then a kid.

In those moments the brunette would feel her throat shrink to the size of a straw and for a moment she couldn't breath,because Lizzie's words were the utmost truth.

So when her brown eyes filled with tears,her twin sister would hug her,whispering about how she didn't need to be whatever her dad wanted her to be.

One of those times was when she was ten.

They were both sitting on the cold marble floor of Josie's room,Lizzie's arms wrapped around her,and sometimes her long blond hair would tickle Josie's cheek.

When she raised her eyes,she could see their reflection on the mirror in the opposite wall,see the tears running down her face.

"Let's do something fun," Elizabeth whispered while caressing her brown strands, "Whatever you want.What do you like to do?"

"I don't know..." Her voice was raspy.But she truly didn't know what she liked to do.Never tried to find that out.

Through the looking glass,Josie could see Lizzie pursing her lips.

"What if...what if we learned something together?"

Josie backed away slightly from her sister's arms.Her eyebrows furrowed,and a dimple appeared in her left cheek while she was thinking.

"Perhaps an instrument?" She carefully whispered.

"Do you like music?"

Josie shrugged, "Maybe,I've never thought much about it."

Lizzie raised from the floor,pulling her sister by the hand.And when she smiled,Josie didn't care about being perfect.

~•~

They did learn music together.Josie fell in love with the violin,and Lizzie with the piano.

And all was fine when they were in the music room with no care in the world.

Of course that didn't last long.

~•~

Once in a while,her father mentioned the merge.And when Josie asked what it was,Alaric would say that it would be something extremely important to the company,and that Josie was to play a big part on it.

So she would beam,happy that her father trusted her with that responsibility,even though she didn't know what it was exactly.

~•~

Soon high school came,she and Lizzie enrolled in Salvatore Boarding School.

Josie got perfect grades,and entered all the extracurricular activities her father demanded.She was popular and competed every year for spring prom queen.People loved her.

The perfect _Miss Americana_.

Lizzie was also popular,but people seemed to have a love and hate relationship with her.In short,she was a bitch,but she did whatever she wanted,and Josie sometimes envied that about her twin.

And with the Salvatore Boarding School also came Hope Andrea Mikaelson.

_The Heartbreak Princess_.

~•~

The twins lived in Chicago,but stayed the whole school yeah in Mystic Falls.The parents had a mansion in the small town,and travelled there once in a month to see the girls.

This time it was a special occasion,prom night.

~•~

"Stop squirming,Josette!"

The brunette giggled,eyes closed while Lizzie was doing her make up.They where in their house in Mystic Falls preparing for the prom.

"Sorry,sorry.I'm just too excited for tonight...and a little nervous."

Even with her eyes closed she knew her sister where rolling her blue eyes,could practically feel it.

"Well don't be,it's obvious that you and Jacob are going to win tonight."

"I appreciate your vote of confidence, but...that's not the only thing that's bothering me tonight. "

The blond made a sound,showing that she was paying attention and Josie bit her upper lip.

"Did you notice something weird with mom and dad when they arrived today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like,dad seemed stressed—"

"He's always stressed."

"I know,but...mom was weird too!She almost seemed mad,and she's the calmest person we know,she had to deal with you!"

"Okay,that was a little offensive,and it was probably a couple fight!Maybe about the company." Lizzie gave her final touch to the make up. "Done!"

Josie raised from the chair,stretching her legs like a cat and smoothing out her dress.

"Thanks,Liz.I'm going to the kitchen to get a snack."

Lizzie pointed a pencil in her direction, "Hurry up!Nate and Daniel are going to be here in less than thirty!"

Josie headed to the door, "Don't worry!"

~•~

Josie wasn't one to eavesdrop,no she liked to believe her parents raised her with better manners.

But when she passed by her father's office door—who was _conveniently_ open a few inches— and heard muffled loud voices,and her name,she couldn't help but do it.It was probably Lizzie's influence.

"I can't believe you're still going through with this!" She heard her mother growl, "She's barely seventeen,goddammit!"

"Josie will understand,she wants the merge since she was a kid." Her father sounded more stressed than ever.

"Because you manipulated her since she was a kid!She doesn't even know the importance of her part in this because you never told her!" Caroline seemed in the verge of tears.

Josie leaned more,finally able to see her mother's tense shoulders and red cheeks.Alaric was behind the writing desk,his hair was messy,like he'd ran his hands through it numerous times trying to calm down,his tie was loose around his neck.

Her dad cleared his throat, "She will be upset for a while,and that's understandable,but she'll come around." He tried to reach for his wife's waist but she dodged away from him.

"She won't come around when you tell her she'll have to marry someone she doesn't know when she makes eighteen."

_What?_

"There's no coming back now.They'll arrive after the prom,and we will introduce Josie to her future fiancée."

Josie ran back to her room,hands trembling while trying to open the door handle,her dress suddenly seemed too tight.

She closed the door behind her.Sliding until she sat on the cold marble floor.Chest rising and falling fast,throat closing,mind spinning.

Her right hand pinched her wrist,trying to ground herself.It didn't work.

_Fiancée_.The word rang in her ears accompanying the loud heartbeat.*So this is what the merge is really about,a marriage contract.

Josie tilted her head,resting it against the cold wooden door.

The doorbell rang through the manor,Lizzie's high voice pierced her senses.

"Josette!They are here!"

Josie swallowed hard,got up and looked at herself through the vanity mirror surrounded by lights.Her cheeks were reddened,her brown eyes dark.

She took a long breath,blocking away all the information she had discovered.This was her night,nothing was going to ruin it.

The sound of her heels clinking on the staircase stole the attention of the people at the end of it.She saw Nate,who was in the middle of a conversation with her dad,look up and inhale sharply when he took notice of her scoop tulle short prom dress,the light blue color matched his tie.

His natural serious face broke in a dimpled smile,eyes twinkling.Nate stepped ahead,meeting Josie at the final steps.He brought her close,thumbs tracing the line of Josie's jaw.Nate was incredibly tall,Josie's head couldn't pass his chin.

"You look marvelous." He whispered.

Alaric's hand grabbed the boy's shoulder,"Three inches,Jacobs.And don't forget we have dinner at eleven." He grunted.

Josie's shoulders tensed,she could barely send him a glance,but realized he had taken off the blazer and rolled up his sleeves until the elbow.His tie was perfectly in place again,and so was his hair.

"Yes,Mr.Saltzman."

Caroline and Lizzie stepped in,saying it was picture time.

Through the camera flashes,Josie could see her dad take a phone from his pocket,and scratch his eyebrow.The name Elijah was all she could assimilate before hearing her mom telling her to smile and the feel of Nate's hand on the small of her back.

~•~

The limo ride was fun.Full of exciting talks and laughs that Josie had to pretend and no one realized.She wondered when had she became so good at it.

The gym was beautifully decorated,and Josie eyes twinkled with the glittered stars hanging from the ceiling and spun around like disco balls.The band was playing on a stage on the left side.

Nate's hand grabbed hers, "Let's go dance!"

It was all Josie could do.She danced with her eyes closed,feeling the beat in her bones and Nate's muscled body close to hers until her heels hurt her feet.

When her eyelids opened,all she could see was the sapphire blue that belonged to Hope Mikaelson's eyes.

The Heartbreak Princess.

The Auburn haired only arched a brow and sent her a smirk with her crimson painted lips.

Now,one of the first things that Josie learned after arriving at the Salvatore Boarding School was that Hope Mikaelson was the embodiment of trouble.

Her reputation was of a bad girl,that took breaking hears as a hobby.

_Trouble_,they would tell Josie.

And by the malicious glint in her eyes,Josie was realizing that they were right.

Lizzie despised her,and both had been on a rivalary since first year after an accident in lab class.So by association,Hope hated and poked her too.

"How are we feeling tonight,Salvatore Stallions?" Mike Langdon's voice sounded through the gym,making all students cheer and divert their attention to the stage.

The boy laughed good heartedly, "I see you guys are enjoying,huh?Give it up to our amazing band!"

More cheers echoed around.Josie laughed while seeing Nate bring his hands around his mouth to scream louder.

"Now it's time to announce this year's Queen and King of the spring prom!" He made a hand gesture and a girl went by his side with two crowns nested in a red pillow.

Mike fished a envelope from his blazer pocket, "And the winners are..."

Josie breath hitched and she grasped Nate's arm.

Mike looked at the envelope and then at the crowd," Josie Saltzman and Nate Jacobs!"

"YEAH!" Nate screamed and grabbed Josie by the waist,spinning around and then hugging her.

Josie was beaming,they both climbed on the stage hearing the crowd roar happily.While Mike was putting the crown in her,Josie looked at her sister in the front of the stage,smiling happily.

But when her chesnut eyes searched for sapphire ones,she was disappointed to find any,and her smile faltered a bit.

~•~

It was time for the royal dance.Josie's hands were around Nate's neck,playing with his hair occasionally.Everything was perfect,until she eyes the clock hanging on the north wall.

_10:45pm_

Her mood darkened,flashes of her parents discussion flooded her mind.

"Don't be sad,Jo." Nate whispered, "Even if you have to go early,we still have lots of proms to go together."

The word fiancée rang through her ears.Nate and her weren't official,he was still courting her for only a couple weeks,but it make her sad that this was probably going to be their last date.

_There's no coming back now.They'll arrive after the prom,and we will introduce Josie to her future fiancée._

The music changed and josie backed away slightly,she kissed the corner of his lips.

"Its almost time,I'm going to grab a few things in my room before going."

Nate smiled, "Want me to escort you to the dormitories?"

Josie shook her head,sending him a small smile,it was all she could muster, "No need to,Lizzie is meeting me there."

Josie went on her tiptoes and their foreheads meet,their noses touched.

"Bye,Nate."

~•~

Josie ran through the rose gardens,the fastest way to the dormitories,feeling her dress tear with the thorns,heels in hands.

She opened her room door,searching for her biggest backpack,then stuffing it with clothes,documents and all the money she got from tutoring lessons.

She was going to run away,even if just of the weekend.

Before leaving,she halted on the doorstep,listening to the muffled sound of the party._For the first time_,she thought,_I am doing something for me,I'm being selfish_.She cast a glance to the violin case in her bed.

It was as freeing as scary.

She didn't look back.Even if there was tears streaming down her face.

~•~

Everything went down by the time she was crossing the street.

She was so caught up in her mind,that it was already too late when she notice the engine sound and the car headlights.

It didn't end up hitting her,though.But she fell on the asphalt and scratched her arm.The plastic crown spinning around the ground.

The car door opened and Josie could believe her luck.

It was Hope fucking Mikaelson.

"What the hell?!" She auburn haired screamed.

Yeah,she wasn't the most delicate person.

"Sorry," Josie's voice was hoarse, "I was distracted."

Hope must have seen her teared face and backpack,because she was about to open her mouth to say something.But Josie's eyes widened when she saw a familiar car parking in the front gates of the school.Her father's car.

In a panicked motion,she grabbed Hope's hand and pushed the girl inside the car,then getting on the shotgun seat moments before Alaric got out from his.

"Drive!" She screamed.

"What?" Hope seemed in a verge of a fit.

"Fucking drive!" Josie ignited the car and forced Hope's leg on the accelerator.

~•~

They had passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign when Josie turned around to throw her bag on the back seat,but noticed a very similar bag full of clothes laying there.

She turned to Hope, "Are you running away again?"

Aside from being famous for breaking hearts,occasionally running away was also her thing.

"Yeah,"She grunted tapping the steering wheel. "But I'm guessing this is your first time."

Josie sighed, "Look,I know we dislike each other," Hope snorted and the brunette eye rolled, "But I can't go back there this weekend.So I'm begging you to take me with you this time."

The Mikaelson casted her a sideye glance, "And what do I win with this?"

"My endless gratitude?"

"Yeah,no.Give something better,love."

Josie refused to think about the red in her cheeks.

"Anything you want."

Hope's red lips curled in a smirk, "I don't want to hear any complaints this entire trip."

"Deal." Josie slumped in the leather seat,resting her head on the glass window. "So where are we going?"

"New York,love."

"What!?"

Hope's laugh echoed around.


End file.
